Breathe
by Shadowfax220
Summary: Erotica: Sam has a very special encounter while at Stanford. Warning: Erotica


**_Disclaimer: I don't own um but boy I like to play with them!!!_**

_This is a purely erotic oneshot story. No plot given or intended! I wasn't going to post it, but Winchester94 requested another story and this one was ready so... Enjoy!_

_p.s. - Winchester94, I'm glad you like them! Try also Goodnight Angel I be you like it too!_

**Breathe**

It was his second year at Stanford, when he was staying in the co-ed Dorm. He'd been walking down the hall, mentally running the answers to an upcoming test through his mind. He was startled out of his reverie when he suddenly bumped into something soft and wet. He looked up just in time to catch Kara before she fell wrapping his strong arms around her body and accidentally knocking lose the towel that she had covering her. It was obvious that she had just come from taking a shower. "Excuse me sweetheart," he said his eyes drifting seductively the over the entire length of her body.

Kara had thought she was safe walking the short distance to her room. She certainly had not expected to literally run into the object of her desire right out in the hall. He was supposed to be in his ethics class not running amok in the dorm. Normally no one is in the hall at this time. That's why she always felt safe being in just a towel for that short period. Her room was opposite the showers so it didn't take long to dart across the hall.

She had been considering what she was going to wear when she had run into Sam and she found it ironic that she was now held tightly in his strong arms wearing nothing at all since the towel had slipped and fallen to the floor. She watched as his eyes gazed at her body from head to toe and back again until those searing green orbs met her own stare and held her in thrall. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak and when he bent his head down to hers she almost couldn't breath.

Sam held Kara, locked in his embrace. He watched the as the look in her eyes turned from one of surprise to the dark look of lust. He couldn't help himself, he lowered his head to hers tilting slightly. Their lips touched in a feathery light kiss so soft that startled her. He nibbled gently at her lower lip urging her tenderly to respond. "Breathe," he whispered just before he covered her mouth with his own. In a move so possessive she was rocked all the way to the tip of her toes, he parted her lips and sent his tongue out to explore the minty taste of her mouth.

Kara breathed, inhaling the strong scent of him. She was lost somewhere in a dream her whole body was suddenly heavy, yearning with a need so primal her entire being raged with need for release. Her body moved against his wanting more then the kiss, more then the feel of his hot lips burning on her mouth.

A door opened somewhere, soft foot steps drew nearer. Sam lifted Kara easily bending down to retrieve the towel dropped so carelessly on the floor. He carried her to the nearest door opened it entered and closed the door again just as the footsteps grew louder and the low murmur of voices could be heard as someone walked by. The small room was dark the only light coming from under the door.

Sam set Kara down dropping the towel again as he did. His hands lingered at her throbbing breasts rubbing gently at her stiff nipples before sliding lower to find the sensitive spot on her hips. She moaned at the feel of his strong hands as they rubbed gently along her body. A burning pool of liquid fire erupted between her legs as his hands searched lower finding the soft triangle of curls. She nearly screamed as one hard finger penetrated her as his thumb ran circles over her nub.

Sam could feel the heat of desire bursting from Kara in the small dark room as his finger slid in and out preparing her, ensuring she was slick with need. With his other hand he released his jeans pushing them down in haste as Kara unbuttoned his shirt and placed her hot lips on his chest nibbling and kissing her way across the width of his body. He groaned as she found his nipple tasting it. His need was palatable his entire body shaking with desire.

He moved pulling his hand from inside her. She whimpered at the sudden sense of loss. He placed his hands under her bottom lifting her up pinning her to the wall and lowering her slowly onto his shaft. His body clenched as he filled her, as he heard her muted gasp of pleasure against his neck. Her mouth moved over his neck in a soft caress as waves of pleasure crashed through him. His hands tightened on her bottom as she nipped him, urging him to move.

Kara was pinned to the wall unable to move but needing to feel him sliding in and out of her. Her quiet moan was muted as she nipped him again a growl forming in her throat as he held her still. An eternity of seconds passed before he responded pulling out of her almost completely, leaving her feeling bereft. He stopped again, refusing to enter until she bit him… hard.

Sam laughed quietly as she bit him and he entered her again pulling out pausing only long enough to hear her growl of displeasure before he entered into her again. He grinned as her growl turned to a soft purr on his neck as his tempo increased. His hands gripped her firm bottom as he took her breast in his mouth suckling as his pace increased until he was slamming into her in a wild frenzy of passion.

Kara's entire body trembled and then shook until finally she was rocked by the power of her orgasm as she shattered around his thick shaft that drilled into her. Sam nipped her nipple as she came and before she could breathe she was shattered again by a second release more powerful the first. And as her wet juices flowed over him she felt his own powerful release as his hoarse groan was muffled against her breast.

Sam held her refusing to let go until the last ripples of his pleasure filled her. He felt her feathery kisses again on his neck as he released her breast and trailed his own kisses up her chest to her neck. She lifted her head away from him and even in the dim light he could see the satisfaction in her eyes. He bent down again and kissed her deeply before lowering her to the floor.

He bent down and picked up her towel as he drew his jeans back over his hips. He expertly wrapped the towel around her and she turned to the door holding her breath as she opened it slightly to look around and make sure no one was around. Seconds passed and still she waited, until he bent down towards her and again whispered that single sexy word in her ear. "Breathe," he told her.

She turned to him looking into those beautiful green eyes again and inhaled the strong masculine scent of him before opening the door and running quickly to her own room.

Sam stepped outside the door closed it and leaned heavily on it taking deep breaths as he closed his eyes and considered the escaped he'd just had in the broom closet. He shook his head as he realized that only one word had been spoken during the entire encounter.

**A/N - Thanks for reading and feel free to review!**


End file.
